


Blindfolds

by NeuroWriter14



Series: Costumes, Gowns, and Assorted Clothing [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Do not repost, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: Harry returns home for winter break, realizing more and more how much he missed Tom.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Costumes, Gowns, and Assorted Clothing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963396
Comments: 16
Kudos: 174
Collections: Enabled and Approved at the Wholesome Place





	Blindfolds

Harry felt himself land, feet first, on the doormat to his house. He was shivering slightly, but not from the weather even though it was rather cold out. He was shivering from adrenaline and a surprising amount of happiness. Harry had been looking forward to this day for weeks now. He never had a reason to come home during the break before. Even in his past relationship, his ex had always been busy over the break, so Harry often stayed at Hogwarts. Until this year. 

Tom had earned himself a place in Harry's mind so much that Harry was genuinely excited and happy to come home. And what a concept that was. He never wanted to go home when he was a student at Hogwarts. He didn't really feel as though he had a home until he was in Hogwarts. There he met Ron and Hermione, both of whom were by far closer to him as family than his own living blood relatives. If it weren't for the fact that Harry couldn't stay at Hogwarts over the summer, he might never have seen his aunt and uncle again. As it was, he left for Hogwarts during the last year of his schooling and never really returned. 

Tom had lived a similar life, growing up around people who despised and fear him. Over the few short months they had together already during their burgeoning relationship, Tom had started to open up more and more about the life he lived before he found himself the other occupant of Harry's house.

He knew that Tom grew up feeling different and like a freak. Even at Hogwarts, he was always somewhat separate from his peers, seeing himself as above them. But never with Harry. Any of the professors he charmed, he did so to force them to turn a blind eye to the things he did in the shadows. But never had he tried such things with Harry. He knew everything Tom was potentially capable of and the path he could have gone if Harry hadn't been around to stop him. Part of him wondered what the world have become if Tom didn't have someone, at least anyone, who was in his corner who cared for him.

Slytherins, and some people from other houses, were attracted to people of power. And Tom was quite powerful even at his young age. If he had been given the chance, Harry could see his reach going far and wide. Now, however, Tom had seemingly reined himself in. He still wanted power, which was Harry had sent him down the path he had. Hermione was a caring mentor and incredibly smart. Tom would thrive on the challenge of having her behind him. And he would thrive being so close to power. Hermione was more than likely going to be the next Minister of Magic and could easily begin to teach Tom to eventually take her place. Tom would never fully be satisfied, his reach would never be as long as he wished, but Harry knew it would be better than the alternative. And given the influence Harry already had on his boy, he was certain Tom would no longer be as cruel as he could be.

Harry stamped his shoes, kicking the snow off of them as he reached for his keys. The door was already, unlocked though, likely from Tom waiting impatiently for him to return.

They had exchanged letters more frequently than Harry had ever talked to anyone in his life. Tom often wrote about the things he was learning under Hermione and the things he was doing with his spare time. But Harry could see that Tom too felt the absence of the other. Harry had grown so used to Tom sleeping next to him in such a short amount of time that he would find himself clutching at nothing in his sleep.

Tom wasn't one to admit his emotions as freely, and Harry partially thought it was because he wasn't used to them. But Tom was more physical in his manifestations of emotions. Over Halloween, Tom had sent him a mask for him to wear, the same color as his eyes.

It was the little things that Harry noted.

He pulled off his jacket and shook his head, feeling snowflakes shake out of his hair. It was slightly damp but he didn't quite care. His shoes came off next and then he was padding through the house. The kitchen and living room were empty, but it wasn't hard to find Tom.

The other in their bedroom curled up with Harry's pillow. He thought for sure Tom would be awake when he arrived, though it was rather late at night.

He stripped himself, pulling on his pajama bottoms, and carefully climbed into bed. Tom let out a sigh but didn't stir as Harry gently removed the pillow from his grasp and replaced it with his own body. 

He spent a moment carding his hand through those soft locks of Tom's hair. 

How he had missed him. 

After a moment, he wrapped his other arm around Tom's body and closed his eyes. 

He was awoken by a soft kiss in the morning. Harry returned the kiss before he ever opened his eyes, his hand automatically shifting up into Tom's messy hair. The other shifted on the bed, pulling at the blankets before swinging his leg over Harry's hip. He shifted slightly, so Tom could adjust himself better before pulling them back together, still not opening his eyes. Tom was as pliant as always, allowing himself to be pulled down into Harry's grasp. Their lips met again and Harry hummed slightly. 

Oh, how he had missed this. 

His other arm wrapped around Tom's waist, pressing their bodies together tightly. Tom's hand moved into his hair, lightly tugging at the strands before twisting them in his fingers. He groaned, shifting his body to press them together. After a moment, he couldn't tolerate it anymore and eventually turned them, rolling so Tom's body was under his. 

Tom sighed contently against his lips as he fisted his hand more in Harry's hair. The two of them were pressed incredibly close, if not for the clothes. 

Tom pulled back slightly, evaluating Harry's face and brushing his fingers over his cheek.

"You came home late." 

Harry nodded, pressing a kiss against the other's forehead.

"You could have woken me." 

"I wanted you to sleep." Harry ran his hand down the other's side. "And I was tired too. The idea of falling asleep in your arms sounded quite fantastic." 

"Sap," Tom accused gently. 

Harry smiled and dipped his head once more, pressing their lips together tightly. Tom returned his kiss, holding him closer as though he could force them to meld even with their clothes. After a moment, Harry felt the other's legs wrap around his waist, attempting to keep him closer still. Harry turned his attentions from the other's lips to his high cheekbones and then down into his neck. Tom held the back of his head as Harry inhaled slightly, taking in the scent of Tom before pressing his lips to the other's neck. 

He managed to wrangle one of the other's hands from where they were clutching his back and tangled their fingers together. Tom's grip was harsh and needy and Harry couldn't blame him. 

"I've missed you," Tom breathed in his ear. 

"I've missed you too." 

Harry shifted his hand to wrap under the other's body. 

"Do you think there will ever be a time when the distance will be easier?"

Harry chuckled slightly. "Maybe when we're old and grey and you're tired of caring for an old man."

"I don't think I'm ever going to grow tired of you. Even when you're old and grey." 

Harry pressed a chaste kiss to the other's cheek. They were silent for a moment, just holding onto one another.

"Do you have any plans for the day?" Harry asked. 

"None." 

"Good." He rolled them so they were on their sides. "Let's stay in bed. Nowhere else I'd rather be."

Tom hummed and kissed him again. "What about food?"

Harry laughed then. "All right, maybe the kitchen and the bed."

Tom grinned. 

Their day was spent in rather amicable silence, with the two of them hovering near to each other sometimes and the other times were spent with Tom in Harry's lap or wrapped in his arms. Neither seemed to be willing to part much, only letting the other out of their sights to refresh themselves. 

Tom watched him often throughout the day, as though he were memorizing every feature of him. They still had nearly a month to themselves before Harry had to return. He planned on using it wisely. 

By the time the sunset, Tom seemed to be done with amicable silence. When he crawled into Harry's lap once again, he didn't bother sitting with his back to Harry's chest or half lying across him. Instead, he straddled Harry's legs and pressed a kiss against Harry's lips. Harry's arms wrapped around the other automatically, pulling him closer as their lips met. Tom ground down against him, seemingly unwilling to deal with taking their time as Harry normally preferred to do. 

Tom coming undone for him was one of Harry's favorite sights. And while he could force himself to wait, Tom was still younger with a shorter refractory period. Instead of guiding the other as he normally did, he decided he would let Tom do as he pleased. 

His hands were resting gently on Tom's back while they kissed, their bodies pressed close. Tom cupped his face, kissing him harder. 

"I've missed you so much, Daddy." 

Harry hummed. "Why don't you show Daddy how much you missed him, my good boy." Tom shuddered and then nodded, his lips parted and eyes wide.

Tom leaned forward again, pressing their lips together and then pulling back, causing Harry to chase him slightly for another kiss. The other smiled slightly before he began kissing down Harry's body. Harry still hadn't put on a shirt, so his chest was bare as Tom's lips trailed downward. He stopped for a moment, swirling his tongue over Harry's nipple. He thought Tom might continue lower, but he seemed to be captivated in his current task, swirling his tongue and then _sucking._ Harry groaned, his hand automatically coming to the back of Tom's head. The other shifted, moving to the other nipple. Harry's nails dug slightly into his head. After a moment, Tom shifted back up, grasping at Harry's face again and kissing him harshly. 

He didn't think Tom missed him this much. 

Tom was positioned awkwardly on him, pressing desperate kiss after desperate kiss against his lips. Harry was more than willing to reciprocate, finding himself dragging Tom closer once again. Maybe he should just vanish their clothes and have him like this since neither of them seemed to be capable of moving any further. 

Tom eventually started moving lower again, his fingers skimming over the edge of Harry's sleep pants. Harry lifted himself slightly to let Tom tug the pants off him, discarding them on the floor somewhere next to them. But before his boy could go for what he was ultimately after, Harry's hand fisted in his hair holding him in place.

"I have another idea. If you'll allow me."

"Always," Tom answered immediately. 

"Good boy." He smiled softly, letting go of Tom's hair. "Get undressed." 

Tom obeyed quickly, practically tearing off his shirt and pants to discard them next to Harry's. He climbed back onto the bed after a moment, shuddering at the feeling of their bare skin touching when he folded himself back into Harry's arms. 

"What did you have in mind, Daddy?" 

Harry pressed his body against the other's, pulling him into a brutal kiss that left his boy breathless and wide-eyed. He smirked slightly before traveling down the bed and then flipping his body. Tom seemed to catch on right away as his eyes slid from Harry's face to his cock, which was incredibly close to his own now. Harry focused on Tom's cock, flicking his tongue out over the head and hearing Tom groan above him. 

He wasted no time taking Tom into his mouth. The other let out a soft, surprised moan before he licked a long stripe up Harry's cock. He groaned around his boy's length, hearing him moan just as he swirled his tongue over the tip of Harry's cock. Harry swallowed him to the hilt, sucking and bobbing his head before burying it in his throat once more and repeating. Meanwhile, Tom seemed more than focused as he mouthed at the head of Harry's cock before taking him fully. Harry could feel the tightness in his mouth as he was buried in the other's throat before he pulled back, focusing on the head once more. 

Harry focused back on his task, trying to force his brain to no longer think. Instead, he focused on giving his boy the pleasure they both had been denied over the last few months. Harry hollowed his cheeks, sucking and bobbing his head. There was a litany of moans above him all of which vibrated through his cock. His hand moved automatically to Tom's lower back, holding the other in place as his mind began to blank more and more. He could only focus on what he was doing, and even that was slowly slipping from his mind. His hips began rocking of their own volition, gently sliding more and more into the tight heat of his boy’s mouth. Tom remained still and didn't protest as the speed of Harry's hips increased. 

His nails dug into the other's lower back, finding himself becoming more and more ravenous as he sucked the other's cock. Precum dripped onto his tongue and Tom began shaking above him. He found himself shifting slightly, moving closer to the other to bury the other in his throat for a long moment. He began to lose breath and after a second he pulled back. He repeated over and over, hearing the moans above him. And how he craved those sounds. More and more Harry was beginning to realize he could do without his own pleasure as long as he brought Tom his.

He forced his hand to move, wrapping around Tom's cock and moving in time with the bobbing of his hand. The other's shaft was slick from his saliva, making his hand glide as he moved. The other's body began to tense more and more and Harry knew he was at his edge. Another time, if he were less eager to bring him over the edge, he might stop and hold him there, keeping him teetering until Harry was finally satisfied to let him fall over. But he didn't want that right now. He could pull any number of orgasms from Tom and could delay them for as long as he wanted. And Tom would let him. But he wanted this one. He wanted to feel him come undone now.

A preamble to what comes later.

Harry's movements began to increase, his hand running up and down the other's shaft while he focused on the head. Tom's body was shaking, his nails digging more and more into the skin of Harry's hip while he tried his best to continue his own attentions. Harry didn't mind. His cock was quite warm just sitting in Tom's hot, tight mouth while he gave the other his pleasure.

While he took his boy's pleasure.

He enjoyed dragging it from him, forcing him over the edge again and again. It was beautiful sight to behold.

Tom came with a loud cry, his body tensing and his hand clinging to Harry's hip. Harry's cock had slipped from his mouth as his head was thrown back. He swallowed the other's orgasm in full, still tasting him on his tongue after he was finished. 

Tom lied there panting for a moment as Harry rolled on his back. The other was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, which amused Harry. He would keep him that way if he had his way. 

After a moment, Tom began to shift, lazily pulling his body over Harry's legs and settling with his knees on either side of Harry's shins. He would have spread his legs if not for Tom pinning him in place. The other met his gaze as he took Harry in his mouth once again. 

Harry couldn't help but groan as that same tight heat encompassed him again. His hand automatically moved to the other's hair, pushing and pulling. Tom let himself be guided willingly, taking Harry into the back of his throat when Harry pushed him far enough. There were tears pooling at the edge of his eyes, likely from the gag reflex he hadn't yet tamed. Tom rarely ever had the chance to suck Harry off. It was always Harry, who would then bury his untouched erection in Tom another way. Though he was inexperienced, he was eager and quite good. 

Harry felt the other's tongue run over his shaft as his hips began thrusting upward in time with the movements of his hand as he pushed Tom's head back down. His boy was doing his best to breathe through his nose when Harry wasn't buried in the back of his throat. The other's hands were on each of his hips, clinging to him as Harry had his way with the other's mouth. When he managed to look down at the other, his eyes were filled with a mix of pleasure and enjoyment.

Harry felt pleasure building in his own body and with one more thrust, he came in the other's mouth.

Tom swallowed all of his orgasm, eventually collapsing slightly with his head pillowed on Harry's abdomen. His lips were swollen and wet and Harry wanted nothing more than to capture them in a kiss. 

"Come here," He said softly and Tom shifted himself, albeit slowly, down the bed until he was lying at Harry's side. Harry pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the other and pressing a kiss against swollen lips. "Good boy. Such a good boy." 

Tom hummed. "Thank you, Daddy." 

Harry kissed him again as Tom settled against his bicep. He stroked what he could reach of the other's back while trailing his fingers down his other hand, eventually lacing their fingers together. Tom kissed him back his other hand shifting under Harry's body as best he could and his fingers tangling into Harry's hair. Their legs were tangled together below them. 

Harry broke the kiss after a moment, letting them breath and nuzzling his nose gently against Tom's. He opened his eyes to the other's soft smile. 

He couldn't help but keep his eyes locked with the other's as he went in for another soft kiss. Tom chase him as they pulled apart letting go of his hand to pull Harry back into another kiss. His eyes fluttered shut as he fell back into the kiss eventually rolling them slightly so he was on top of the other. He groaned at the skin to skin contact, feeling his slowly hardening length press against Tom's, who was slowly hardening once again. Harry ground down slightly, the two of them moaning in tandem. 

Harry pressed another series of kisses against the other's lips, the intensity of them increasing all the while. 

"Would you like to try something different?" He asked, whispering in his boy's ear. 

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Tom stood in the middle of the room with Harry behind him. He was acutely aware of every one of Harry's movements as the other walked through the room, making certain that Tom's back was to him the whole time. Tom had no idea what was about to happen, and it was incredibly exciting. 

Being away from Harry for so long was excruciating. Tom knew he was possessive, and part of him lived for being possessed in return. But being away from Harry for so long was terrible. He was miserable, coming home to an empty house, sleeping in a cold bed. And now that Harry was in front of him once again, he didn't want to spend a second apart. Which naturally, Harry now seemed intent on doing. After several long moments, the distance between them began to close and Tom could feel the heat of Harry's body against his own. Harry's chest was pressed against his back, his finger trailing down his arm. 

"Do you trust me, beautiful?"

"Yes," Tom breathed. 

"Then close your eyes." 

Tom did as he was told and he felt Harry's arms come around him and after a second, he felt fabric press against his eyelids. He desperately wanted to open his eyes, but he knew he would see nothing. Harry tied the blindfold at the back of his head, dropping his hands to Tom's shoulders and smoothing over his arms. 

"Is it too tight?" 

"No." 

He could feel Harry's breath next to his ear. "Good."

Tom felt strangely constricted with the blindfold on. He still had full use of his hands as Harry hadn't told him to keep them in place, and he could still hear and feel, but he found he was strangely reliant on his vision now that it was taken away from him. Tom didn't like giving up power, it was never something he wanted to do. He had spent his life clawing for power, and even Harry helped him do so. Which is why it was so surprising to him that he was willing to give up his control to Harry so easily. This seemed like so much more though, and if it were anyone other than Harry, he would have been protesting right away. But it was Harry, who was still petting over his arms gently, and he was quite content.

After several moments, the other leaned forward, mouthing at the skin of Tom's neck. 

He couldn't do more than listen and feel, not that he could have seen Harry behind him anyway. 

One of his Daddy's hands came forward, gripping his hip. 

"Are you all right, my love?" 

He nodded, not trusting his voice. 

"I can take it off at any time if you want," Harry whispered into his ear. 

"I'm ok."

Harry hummed and then mouthed at his ear. Tom tilted his head, the feeling making him ticklish. He could feel Harry's smile before the other shifted his attentions to Tom's neck once more. He sighed slightly. One of Harry's hands was still gripping his hip while the other was still petting down his arm. Harry shifted and Tom felt him press a kiss against the crown of his head before he began trailing kisses downward. Harry maneuvered him through the room and Tom had the feeling he was standing in front of the bed before Harry resumed his downward trail of kisses. 

Tom internally panicked for a moment. Harry had seen all of his body, in theory, but there was one spot that he tried to avoid showing off and Harry was about to kiss right over it. He had a long thin scar on his back from a rather harsh moment as a child growing up in the orphanage. He never forgot and he never forgave, but now he felt strangely ashamed. Harry's fingertips grazed over the scar for a moment, and Tom was about to open his mouth to say something when Harry pressed his lips against the scar. It was oddly accepting a gesture, and slightly claiming, as though Harry were taking Tom's pain for himself. He wanted nothing more than to turn to kiss Harry but the other had pulled away from him. 

He was certain that if he turned around and searched, Harry would purposefully stay out of reach. He stayed dutifully still instead until a hand pressed against his upper back, pushing his body down on the bed. He moved to pull himself up fully when hands still his hips. He stilled on the bed, his hands on either side of his head and his cock trapped between himself and the bed. 

Harry's hands stayed on his hips and before he knew it, he felt a hot breath against his lower back. Harry pressed another kiss against him before his ass was spread and Harry pressed another kiss against him, this time against his rim. Tom groaned slightly and then Harry's tongue traced over his rim slowly. His hands fisted in the sheets. This was new.

Harry's tongue circled his rim slowly and Tom felt himself twitch slightly. Harry had been in him in more ways than one at this point, but this wasn't something he expected. His hands tightened in the sheets as Harry's tongue began pressing into him. 

"Daddy," He moaned, turning his head slightly. 

Harry hummed below him, his tongue pulling out of him and massaging around his rim once again before pressing inside him once more. His hips shifted back automatically, his body wanting more. Harry reached up and pressed against his lower back, pinning him to the bed. His movements began to increase, his tongue pressing more into Tom before shifting out and lapping at his hole. His daddy lapped at him, his tongue everywhere before pressing into him once again. Tom's hands tightened on the sheets, certain he would tear them. Pleasure was coursing through his body as Harry added a finger, shifting in and out of him. 

"Oh, Daddy." 

Harry added another finger after a moment. Tom wanted desperately to rock back on those fingers, to have Harry inside of him more after so many months apart. 

And then Harry licked into him between his fingers.

Tom gasped loudly into the sheets, his back arching. 

His cock was aching, untouched and needy as he ground down slightly against the bed. Harry continued his movements, pressing into Tom more and more until he was certain it was Harry's tongue that brushed over his prostate.

He groaned again, his teeth sinking into the sheets just to have something else to do. His hands were threatening to rend sheets as Harry's fingers and tongue pressed into him more and more. The other was repeatedly brushing over his prostate as though he were aiming there, and he probably was. He could feel the other's tongue catch on his rim for a second before pulling out and lapping around his fingers. 

Tom let out a muffled groan, his eyes flying open but not seeing anything. It was maddening. 

Harry added another finger after a moment, pressing into him and scissoring his fingers. Tom desperately wanted to rock back on them more, to take them deeper and harder, but his Daddy's other hand was still pressed against his lower back. The other began to increase his movements more and Tom could feel his tongue once again, right alongside his fingers.

It felt like an eternity when Harry pulled out of him. There was a moment in which Tom had no touch at all and then suddenly something much larger was being pressed against his rim. 

He had missed this. He missed the intimacy of the two of them. He'd had sex with people before Harry, but never like this. Never with someone who felt so close and who held him so tightly after that he thought he might break from emotions. 

Harry pressed into him slowly and Tom felt him stretch slightly around the other's length. He groaned when the other was finally buried to the hilt. They were both silent and still for a moment, Harry's fingers flexing on Tom's hips as he adjusted to being inside Tom once more. And Tom? He was euphoric. 

After a moment, the other pulled back slowly and shifted inside again, just as slow. Tom's hands fisted in the sheets more as Harry gently grazed his prostate. He wanted rougher, he wanted harder. He wanted those moments when Harry was so lost to his pleasure that he was no longer gentle with Tom. He wanted the moments when Harry took what he wanted, owning him as he longed to be owned. 

The other pulled back and pressed in once more slowly and then pulled back again. Tom was about ready to start begging, and if he started Harry would let him, when Harry's hips jerked forward, his cock slamming into Tom's body. He let out a loud, surprised moan as Harry repeated the action. The other didn't seem to want to hold back now, as his thrusts began to take on a brutal edge, his cock slamming into Tom's body repeatedly and harshly. And god he loved it. 

One of Harry's hands moved to his shoulder, holding him as his body was jarred but the brutality of the other's thrusts. Harry aimed for his prostate again and again and he was certain he would come untouched just like this, with his cock pinned to the bed and his body being used for someone else's pleasure. The other shifted, wrapping his hand around Tom's throat and pulling him upward.

He ached to be able to see Harry. He wanted to turn his head as his back collided with the other's chest, to see his face as he continued thrusting upward into Tom. Though he turned his head, he saw nothing. Harry's lips met his though in a soft kiss that was completely counter to the near punishing thrusts he was inflicting. Tom's hand moved lower, grasping at Harry's forearm while his other hand gripped the back of Harry's head, a silent plea for more. 

Harry obliged, continuing the pace he had already set. 

"Daddy," Tom moaned, his weight firmly against the other. "Daddy, I-" His words were cut off but a well-aimed thrust at his prostate.

He was nearing his edge, about to come, when Harry stopped altogether and pulled from him.

He was truly going to beg now. His body was aching with emptiness and his heart pounding in his chest. 

"I'll direct you," Harry whispered in his ear, voice thick with lust. "Move onto the bed sweet boy."

Tom obeyed, feeling Harry's hands maneuver him until he was on his back, head against the pillow. 

And then there was nothing.

Harry didn't join him. There was no sweet, aching heat from the other pressing into him. There was no feel of his body or the heat of his skin. 

Tom was desperate to look though he dutifully kept the blindfold on. The seconds ticked by slowly. He had no idea how long he lied there, untouched. 

His orgasm was slowly retreating, moving further and further away?

"Daddy?" He asked questioningly.

It seemed that was what Harry was waiting for, as a finger began slowly trailing up his leg. Tom groaned, shifting his weight toward the other when the finger pulled away. After a moment, Harry began trailing a finger up his other leg, slowly. He was shivering from the feather-light touch. Harry's touch stayed light, barely there but enough to be felt, as he moved back up Tom's other leg. His fingers then trailed over Tom's chest, leaving what Tom knew was gooseflesh in their wake. 

He longed to look. He wanted to see Harry's face. He wanted to see the way his hair fell over his shoulders, the glassy, lust-filled look in his eyes; the way his lips parted. Tom had spent hours upon hours, session after session of love-making, memorizing Harry's features. But even those memories, what he knew should be there, wasn't enough for him. His fingers were itching to pull off the blindfold, to see Harry once again. 

"Please," He breathed finally, the distance becoming too much. "Daddy, please."

He felt the bed dip then, Harry's weight adding to it. He swallowed thickly, feeling oddly like an animal being stalked by a predator before his legs were being shifted and opened. He felt the heat of Harry's body between them as he was lifted slightly, held up by a hand at his lower back. The other pressed into him again just as slowly as he had initially and he heard a low moan echo from the other's throat. 

Harry buried himself once more in Tom's body before he felt the other begin to bend, their bodies pressing together. Harry had one hand pulling at his leg which automatically moved to wrap around the other's back while Harry's other hand moved under Tom's neck. He began thrusting slowly again as Tom's hands searched for him, finding first his shoulder and the other his hair next. He twisted his fingers in the soft strands, sighing contently. 

He loved Harry's long hair. 

The other began to increase his movements once again, picking up his pace until he resumed the same brutal thrusting he had before. Tom held onto him for dear life, clinging as his prostate was pounded again and again. His nails were digging into the other's shoulder blade while his other hand tightened on the other's hair. His ankles were digging into Harry's lower back, spurring every movement as he arched his hips up to meet every thrust. 

He was gasping and moaning, feeling the other bury his face in his neck. Harry was panting and moaning, the sounds sinking into Tom's bones and running right through him to his untouched cock. He wanted relief, wanted it more than air, but even more than that, he wanted to _see_ Harry.

"Daddy, please." He managed, though it was difficult to make his voice work. "Please I need to see you."

Harry's hand was moving immediately, tearing off the blindfold. He pressed a harsh kiss to Tom's lips and when he pulled up, their eyes met. Tears were slipping down the sides of his face as he pulled the other closer, into another kiss. 

Harry reached between them, grasping Tom's cock and pumping in time with his thrusts. 

He was coming undone in the worst yet best way possible. 

Before he knew what was happening, his body began to tense. Harry's lips crashed into his again and Tom moaned into the kiss as he began spilling over Harry's hand. 

"Harry," He moaned, unable to even call the other 'Daddy' anymore. Somehow, saying his name seemed so much more intimate and Harry moaned into his mouth, tensing and spilling into him. 

Harry was shuddering with his orgasm, his forehead pressed against Tom's. 

In the wake of his orgasm, emotions began to clog his throat and he found himself clinging to Harry's body, unwilling to let him move anywhere. Harry was clinging to him in return, nuzzling into his neck and pressing kisses against his throat. He vaguely registered that Harry was calling him _his_ good boy and repeatedly praising him. All he could focus on was the heat of the other's body and the intense ache within him that finally release at the other being so close. 

He buried his face in Harry's neck, clinging to him.

"I love you," He whispered, forcing the words out. 

Harry sighed and shifted, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. "I love you too." 

The other pulled from him and with a wave of his hand, cleaned them both up. Tom was pulled more against his body as Harry rolled onto his side, letting Tom use him as a pillow.

"Sleep, my love." Harry whispered against his hair. "I'll still be with you in the morning." 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://neurowriter14.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NWriter14)


End file.
